The present invention is related to lamp control technique, and more particularly to a lamp overload detection/modulation circuit.
In conventional lamp control field, there is no technique capable of effectively limiting the power used by a lamp load. Therefore, in the case that the power used by a lamp exceeds a safety or nominal upper limit, the power can be hardly adjusted and lowered. As a result, the lamp may burn out due to long-term overload. This will lead to danger in use of the lamp. In order to ensure security in use of the lamp and save energy in consideration of environment protection, it is necessary to control and adjust the power consumed by an overloaded lamp load.